Twisting Time
by Fyyrrose
Summary: Fate is a strong guiding force, but one misstep can lead to altered events. AT. Cowritten with EEevee [NOTE each chapter is from a different POV]
1. Awry Misstep

**Title**: Twisting Time

**Authors**: Fyyrrose and Eeevee

**Rating**: R for future chapters (but mainly PG-13 … for now)

**Summary**: Fate is a strong guiding force, but one misstep can lead to altered events. AT

**Disclaimer**: We do not own the characters; we are simply toying with their fragile minds for our own sadistic pleasures

* * *

**Prologue: Awry Misstep**

A sharp crack filled the heavy, sulfuric air.

The results were a pain-filled scream and several noises of shock and dismay. As if the battle on the rooftop hadn't been tense enough, this happened.

How could it happen? How could he let it happen?

He didn't even bother to wipe the blood that dripped, stinging, into his shocked eyes. He didn't even notice the pain in his chest and side, where bone ends cracked against each other and poked into tender flesh beneath the skin. The soot and reek of petroleum oil burning and the acidic smell of Shishio's flaming sword weren't enough to distract him anymore. He had one goal in mind: reaching his best friend.

"Kenshin!"

"Ahahaha! So even the great Battousai isn't immune to the pitfalls of the flesh!" The slimy little man cackled madly, waving his foreign weapon around. Back at Kanyruu's mansion, the Gatling gun had been horrible, but at least he had poor aim. Hoji, apparently, was extremely skilled at shooting.

There was another sharp noise, this time steel slicing cleanly and forcefully through flesh and bone, as Hoji was cleaved nearly in half. He died so quickly that his face still held a malicious cheerfulness and gloating victory.

By that time, he was at his friend's side, checking to see if the smaller man was still alive. To his relief, there was faint breathing, but the lips were covered in bright red blood that was probably from his lungs. As if to confirm this, Kenshin gave a heaving cough, spilling the crimson liquid down the corners of his mouth and neck, where it pooled in the dip between his collarbones.

"Kenshin buddy, you're alright!"

"The Battousai is hardly well." A harsh, snide voice corrected him.

Knuckles cracked, which caused a flare of pain to shoot up the man's arms, but didn't stop his flaring temper, "You bastard! Haven't you ever heard of being positive?"

"Useless."

"Fine," The younger man snapped back, "You got a plan to get us out of here? Shishio royally kicked all our asses and now Kenshin's been shot!"

His white clothing, which he had torn off to try to stop the bleeding, was turning a dark, burgundy color. No matter how hardy his friend was he had been shot in the chest. The bullet hole was so small and round; how it could possibly do so much damage was a mystery to the young man.

Receiving no reply to his question, Sanosuke looked up. For a moment, all he saw was blurry red, but then he realized that he needed to wipe his eyes.

Shishio was still standing over Hoji's body with Yumi and Aoshi looking on. Neither seemed particularly shocked at the brutal slaying of the former Juppongatana member. Shishio looked supremely displeased at his lost chance to fight a challenge and glared down with disgust.

The former hitokiri barely whirled in time to catch the katana aimed for his lower left shoulder.

"Get out of here!" Saitoh commanded, loosing his footing and stumbling back slightly. He snarled in pain, bringing his sword up into a strained guard position.

"Saitoh! You're in no shape to fight like that! Are you crazy?" Sano bellowed. Everyone knew that Usui had placed deep slashes on Saitoh's upper legs, hindering his Gatotsu, not to mention the abrasive treatment the tall man had received at the hands of Shishio earlier in the battle. He shouldn't have been standing, let alone initiating a suicide attack!

"Moron." Saitoh snorted cynically and turned his back.

"Do as he says."

Damn that Shinomori. Did he have to be so quiet? Sneaking around all the time!

"But…"

"Himura requires medical aid immediately," there was a slight pause, "As do we. There is nothing to be gained here. Allow Saitoh to buy us the time to escape and regroup."

As much as Sano hated to admit it, the cold jerk was right.

Gathering his broken friend gently in his shaking, bruised arms, he hugged the small body tight. Kenshin wouldn't die! He had faced much worse, much, much worse.

But he had overheard Megumi talking with Doctor Genzai one time… Kenshin couldn't possibly be that frail! No way. Even if his body was abused and overused, he was still strong. Look at his back-to-back fights with Aoshi and that Soujirou kid.

"Hang on there buddy. We'll get you some help and you'll be good as new." Sano murmured in a low voice between pants. Broken ribs made it very hard to run Sano was finding out. "Don't you dare die. Think of all the people counting on you and think of Japan. No, it's more than that. Think of the Missy. She's really attached to you, you know? And Yahiko, that little punk, he looks up to you. Hell, I look up to you! You can't leave us."

Aoshi, who had been running ahead and seemed to know where he was going, abruptly skittered to a stop. He had his swords out in front of him and a deadly look in his blue eyes.

"Ah, Mister Shinomori and Mister Sagara."

"Seta."

"Move kid." Sano requested, intending to bully his way through.

To his surprise, the slight swordsman complied with his rude request by stepping lightly to the side. Aoshi peered cautiously at the boy, who gave a disarming smile and asked, "Lord Shishio won, didn't he? I believe that Mister Himura was wrong in his ideals. Otherwise, he would have won, right? Oh well. Perhaps Lord Shishio will let me remain, despite being weak." He frowned at this before blithely plastering on another, less convincing smile. "But what would Lord Shishio say if I allowed all of you to escape?"

Sano got this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

His instincts rarely failed him.

"I should take at least one of you back with me." The child protégé continued, "So whom shall it be?"

Aoshi started to take a step forward and was surprised when a big hand stopped him.

"Take Kenshin back to the Aoiya." Sano said, gently tipping the unconscious man's body into the ninja's arms. For once, Sano saw something in Aoshi's eyes other than coldness: surprise.

"As you wish." Then the ninja was gone.

"So," Sano paused to catch himself on the wall. Sheesh, now even his legendary endurance was failing him. At least Kenshin would be safe. Aoshi would take him back to the Aoiya, of that Sano had faith. "Where to?"

"My Mister Sagara," Soujirou remarked with a concerned tone, "You seem injured. Did you fight Lord Shishio?"

"Yeah, I fought the crooked bastard. He kicked my ass too. Wanna end my misery?" From somewhere Sano dredged up a cocky smile and wore it until he fell flat on his face. "Fuck that hurt."

"I will get you some bandages. Wait right here if you would."

"Where the hell would I go?" Sano croaked hoarsely, rolling so that there was less pressure on his chest.

"You do have a valid point. Unless, of course, Mister Shinomori decides to return and retrieve you. Also, where is the other member of your party? Mister Saitoh?"

"'ell if I know." Sano slurred, "Getting' hisself kill prolly."

"You should rest Mister Sagara."

* * *

Kamatari was staring bleakly up at the sky. Somehow the blue just seemed too bright and the sun too cheery.

The attack on the Aoiya had been a complete disaster.

He sighed and pushed against the ropes. That stupid girl, saving him. Didn't she know that the weak deserved to die for their failure? He had failed Lord Shishio; he didn't deserve to live.

"Oh, you're awake."

Kamatari stared past his visitor with a blank look.

"The police are coming to pick you up."

"Good to know. I'll write you from prison." Kamatari replied dourly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to savor my time outside."

"Aren't you hungry?" The girl persisted, curious. She didn't seem to be in too much pain, or if she was, she wasn't showing it at all.

"I thought you hated me, and that I disgusted you."

She bit her lip uncertainly before replying humbly, "Lord Aoshi always told me I was too quick to make decisions, and that being a spy meant observing before acting."

"So are you saying you misjudged me?" Kamatari laughed, turning to look at the painful face she was making.

"No!"

"You were, weren't you? Well, no matter. We're enemies, so what does it matter what you think of me? I would still kill you if I were free."

"I know."

"Lord Shishio is my life."

"I understand."

Kamatari sighed.

"How could you? Do you have one person who is your whole world, and you failed them when they finally gave you a chance to prove your devotion?"

By the look on the ninja girl's face, she did.

Kamatari couldn't take a reflection of his feelings on such a young face. So he let his eyes roam around. Huge beams of wood and chunks of earth marked the tremendous battle that had taken place just an hour before. The smell of dried blood, dust, and gunpowder caked his nose.

He marveled at how quickly the odds had gone from in his favor to disastrous.

He had been winning; he had almost proved himself to Lord Shishio.

But in the end, things turned out quite differently from the envisioned victory. Hennya was dead. His explosives, which Kamatari had always maintained were extremely dangerous and unpredictable, had gone off unexpectedly in the middle of his aerial assault on the young boy.

Naturally, with the amount of gunpowder stored in the bombs he was using, there wasn't even scraps of skin left to show he was once human. The boy was seriously injured, which had set the young woman, Kaoru off. Both she and the ninja girl attacked Kamatari. Which, individually, would not have been a challenge in the slightest. Even attacking at once didn't make much of a difference… at first. Kamatari had shown weakness; he had underestimated them, and that was the cause of his failure.

The only part of the battle that had gone well had been with that big, stupid blob, who faced off against the four ninjas of the Aoiya. It was amazing to think that you could kill someone so easily as crushing their head and splattering their brains like cracked eggs, or that you could play origami with limbs and body parts. Too bad he only got two of them.

Kamatari wasn't too squeamish after his devoted following of Shishio, but that had just been plain wrong.

A twinge of feeling ran through Kamatari's numb wrists, and he twisted his head around to look at the ninja girl.

"What are you doing?"

"Untying you. What does it look like?"

"I could kill you."

She gave a snort, "You could try. Neither of us are in any shape to fight, and besides, your scythe is broken."

"True." He acknowledged.

It was better to escape and go back to Lord Shishio than to face the dubious custody of the Meji police. He doubted they would be particularly kind in light of his role in the current destruction.

"There."

Kamatari flexed his wrists, feeling the blood rush around, creating a painful tingling up and down his arms and fingers. When he put his weight on his leg, he had to wince.

"Thank you." He said, kicking the ropes. She peered at him, twisting her braid nervously. He smiled brightly, "It's always nice to have someone understand you. I'm sure we'll meet again, although I hope we won't be forced to fight as enemies."

With that, he limped off, avoiding the patrol that was just coming around the corner.

* * *

AN: I hope you all enjoyed the prologue; unfortunately my co-author seems to be writing the next segment as I write this so she's not here to comment. So I ask you to feed the fuel and write a review. Feedback (good or bad) is always welcomed! One of us will be updating once a week, so keep looking for the story! 


	2. Finally a Warrior

**Finally a Warrior**

I checked my green lipstick in the small mirror Lord Shishio gave me for my last birthday. It was perfect as usual.

The hot sun was beating down on me. If I weren't a lady, I would have been sweating. I wished I brought a fan to cool me off. The streets were filled with common folk walking to and fro. Some of the men were cat calling me, and it would be flattering if they weren't either drunk or ugly. Then there were some pushy shopkeepers that were close to being killed._ Why couldn't they just leave me be?_

I ignored them and quickly made my way into the small office. In all honesty, it looked like a run down hut, especially compared to what I was used to living in. A young woman and an old man were discussing the patient's condition in the next room.

_He was going to live? But how? He was shot point blank!_ I could not let this happen. I was not a fighter, but this is something I could do. My Lord would be proud of what I was about to do. I was determined to walk away from this victorious.

It wasn't hard to find him, all you had to do was follow the stench of mortality and you could find him. Back when he was the battousai I admired him. He took life with no remorse. I remembered back then how his soft smooth skin glistened as blood of his victims flowed onto the ground below them.

I saw him in battle once when I was younger. I never told anyone. My black heart fell in love with what he was, but it was a shame she had taken it and made it pure. It was sickening. I wanted to slaughter her myself. Like I said I was not a fighter, so when she died I gave a silent victory dance. Sadly, I can't remember her name, but then again she's dead now so it doesn't matter.

I would have claimed him as mine after she was killed by his own hand, but by then he was too sickeningly pure. My secret crush dispersed, I fell for his successor, and I haven't looked at him since.

I slipped in to the room. His breathing was slow. The bastard was sleeping. Soon that would all change. I didn't have the physical strength to wield a sword, but then who ever wanted a female with large muscles? I was never as smart as Houji. Some of his plans were so sadistic that I didn't want to fathom where he devised his plans.

This was something I could do. After all I did change Lord Shishio's bandages daily; I saw the gruesome scars that could be inflicted upon the human body. I was used to that.

Bending down beside the bed, I brushed away his bangs. No man should ever have this nice of hair. Of course now it was matted to his head. Blood and sweat were deadly to hair—it stripped all the natural oils out of it. I was lucky; I didn't have to worry about this little problem.

Silently I took out a tiny jar and set it beside him. I opened up his bandages and seeing the ugly wound I bit my lip holding back my quiver of pleasure. Lord Shishio would be getting my special treatment tonight.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked from behind me.

"I came to collect something that someone left behind." I answered cryptically as I stood and faced the female. I smirked a little and it set her off.

"Don't think I don't know about you Yumi! You came for the bullet in Kenshin's chest. I'm sorry but I can't let you have it." The woman placed her hands across her chest determined with her words.

I was intrigued. She knew me, but I didn't know anything about her. Well I could tell she was a doctor of some sort…and at one point someone said something about a female doctor. But then again I wasn't paying attention. At that time I didn't care, but now I wished I did.

_Was she good with weapons? Was she strong?_ I knew nothing about her, and again, I secretly cursed myself. However, my expression never showed it.

"I'm sorry, but this time you will not have the final say. I'm going to be taking this little treasure back to Lord Shishio." I smirked even more. I could feel her hatred for me at that very moment spike a hundred fold. I was amused. She reminded me of a weak version of Kamatari. And he was someone I could deal with.

"Listen woman, Kenshin is not going anywhere."

I gave a sadistic smile, "Of course not. The only place he's going will be the hell he's created for himself."

"But you are not a fighter. I've heard you were not proficient with weapons."

I slanted my eyes, _where did this woman get her information?_ She was starting to make me uneasy. I did not like it when I was not informed on an enemy I was up against. Of course Lord Shishio made sure that I was informed about all opponents.

This vile woman, on the other hand, left me with a rancid taste in my mouth. I did not like this one bit. This was supposed to be an in and out operation. I should already have been back on my way to the hot springs.

It seemed as if Lord Shishio's bandages were going to have to wait for a while. It was time to play dirty. The smirk on her face pissed me off. I wanted nothing more than to wipe it off.

"Oh, I'm glad you already know about me. I'm flattered. I'm sorry I know nothing about you." I watched as a satisfied smirk flashed across her face. _Now to go in for the kill_, I pondered as I quickly thought of a retort. "But, then again, I only concern myself with those that are worth my time, and you are not one of them."

There! That was the look I was looking for. Rage. Pure unadulterated fury. It was beautiful.

I crouched beside the battousai again and watched her from the corner of my eye as I went for the bullet that was lodged in his chest.

My hand grazed across the smooth surface. We could have had fun, but it was too late, the man had to die. I was finally going to prove myself by finishing off the legendary manslayer.

The woman came toward me. I pulled out one of the sticks holding up my hair and placed it against his pale throat. "Please take another step. I was looking for a way to make sure he suffered before I killed him." Okay I was lying, I just wanted to get in and get out, but it had come to this. This was her fault, and she was going to pay the price.

It took cutthroat skills to get to the top, and I was at the top. I wasn't about to back down now! She still took a step further, and to prove that I was dead serious I moved my stick to his neat little bullet hole and started to swirl the stick around. His screams, or rather moans of pain, made her back off.

"Okay, you want the bullet, you can have another one. I have plenty, please just leave him be! You've done enough to him already." She pleaded with me. Her cries of mercy fell onto deaf ears.

I drew my eyebrow up in question. "Enough? I haven't harmed a single hair on his head until this very moment." She started to back away. _Good, this was my chance._ Quickly I reached in and grabbed the bullet from his chest. I thought the hole was going to suck in fingers. It was a weird sensation. It made a squishing sound as I dislodged the bullet from his chest. I unscrewed the lid and the bullet made a little pinging sound against the jar as it settled at the bottom.

He started gurgling. Blood came out of his mouth. I took a corner of his sheet and tapped the side of his mouth clearing away the blood.

The woman stared on in horror as she watched helpless to my actions. _How was the bastard still breathing?_ Before the doctor could react I took the stick and plunged it into the wound. I could feel the stick slicing through muscle. I thought it would have been harder. It was like slicing through fat. It was really that easy. I guess it was because the hole already existed, and I was just playing with it. But now was not the time to contemplate this theory.

I lost one of my favorite hair accessories, but it was for a good cause. I could take it with me, but blood was so hard to get out of wood. I knew I looked funny with half my hair up, so I took out the second stick allowing my hair to flow down my back and with every ounce of strength I possessed, I placed it beside its counterpart.

The once feared manslayer gurgled on his last breath before death took him. I could picture the people talk about how the feared battousai was taken out by a pair of chopsticks. I allowed myself to laugh at the thought.

The woman stood there broken staring at me with fear and rage laced in her eyes, and I allowed myself to smile. I might not be a fighter, but I could still be of use to Lord Shishio.

I stood and left the room. I walked out of the run down doctor's office before that damned wolf could be summoned. I continued walking down the alley not having one single worry in the world. I was on a euphoric high and enjoying the ride. I noticed that my right hand was covered in blood. It wasn't much, but it was enough for me to take a detour and stop at a stream to wash it off.

The bullet was now in its container with the lid screwed back on. I placed the tiny jar back into the sleeve of my kimono. Shishio would want to see the blood on it, so I didn't bother to wash it off.

Now I remembered why I wore my hair up. I hated the sweaty feeling on the back of my neck. I would have to go out and buy some new hair accessories before I returned.

I pictured the look on Lord Shishio's face and smiled at how happy he would be with me. I was finally able to be of some use to him.

Today I finally became the warrior I longed to be, and not once did I break a nail or smear my makeup. Kamatari would be jealous. Speaking of makeup, I checked my looks again in the small mirror to make sure. Yes it was perfect as always.

I stood and walked from the stream. Today was a perfect day. The battousai was dead, the sun was shining, and I would go shopping. I couldn't think of anything better than that.

* * *

End of chapter AN: I hope you liked this chapter; it was evil and fun to write! Please feed the fuel of creativity (i.e. a review)

Please locate your name below if you submitted a review last time. Please note last chapter was written by EEevee, but I do have one comment to make (**besides the fact no one has the guts to sign in**):

**Random Person**: What, you can't write a review that specifies what you don't understand, or does the concept of the English language elude you? I'm thinking the latter because you can't even spell correctly and it's only FOUR words....please come back when you a) learn to spell b) can use proper grammar c) have enough balls to sigh in…but thank you for reading!

This is E ( if you can't guess who I am… oh well). Not my chapter, but I've always loved Yumi. Go Yumi!

**Random Person**: Since I don't know what you don't understand, I can't help you much. The Relativity theory, German, Pavlov's dog? Admittedly, I don't know much about the first two, but maybe I could help out with the third.

**Reviewer**: Sou is J's (fyyrrose) thing, I'm the Sano person… shut up Kite! No, bad, stop… -- sorry, what was I saying?

**Himura Kaoru**: Sure

**Hikaru Matsuyama** : Thanks

**One Weirdo (A.k.a: Curious Reader):** I'm curious, what did you think it was leading into? Rape? Murder? Excessive swearing? Well, at the least, insanity! Or maybe a rice ball fight. Either way, it'll be interesting… right?


	3. Jealousy and Havoc in the Streets

RR3 Jealousy and Havoc in the Streets 

I limped down the street ignoring the burnt shells of buildings and smashed timber. Lord Shishio must have failed. Damn this pathetic, weak government! Why did people defend such a crooked system? Peace for all? What a crock of bull.

"Ouch." I hissed as I stumbled over an uneven patch in the street. Viciously I made a kick at the offending stone and ended up howling in pain. Today was not my day.

"Are you alright young lady?" An old man asked timidly from the shelter of a smashed shop. His white hair was in disarray and his eyes kept darting nervously.

I looked him over before smiling sweetly, "It's okay sir. I just got hurt with all the battle going on. Could you possible direct me to a doctor?"

This seemed to relax him. Politeness never failed. Couple that with the fact that I looked like an innocent, young woman, well, it was easy to get people to trust me.

"Well, the only doctor in the area was killed." He murmured sadly, and I felt a twinge of regret before I steeled myself. Lord Shishio's plan may have caused casualties, but it was for a good cause.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My apologies for bothering you; I will find a doctor eventually." I remarked with a small grin. I could stand a little pain. Now if only I still had my scythe to lean on. That would have made walking a whole lot easier than staggering around like a downed cow. At that moment my legs decided to contradict my statement, and I collapsed in a hissing heap of misery.

"No, no, you can't go anywhere like that!"

Oh yes I could. I had to see if Lord Shishio was alright. Well, of course he was, after all, he was Lord Shishio. But my heart niggled that I just had to see with my own eyes. Surely right now that dreadful Yumi was changing his bandages…?

Or not.

Shoving the old man aside hastily, I bolted towards the swaying female figure. After studying my enemy so thoroughly, I couldn't possibly mistake her, even from the back.

Unfortunately, I hit another of those blasted rocks and "stumbled."

Splat.

Oops.

Yumi turned around and tried to rake her nails across my face. No doubt she thought one of those drunks stumbled into her. Well, until she saw my face. Then she wasn't just aiming for my cheeks, she was going for the eyes. And, having been on the receiving end of those claws before, I hastily fell back out of range. I could feel a thin trickle of blood running down my chin and wiped the back of my arm across it. Oh yes, I had to look very bloody for this.

"Help!" I screamed, making sure that there were tears in my eyes. Really, that wasn't too hard to do when that wicked woman had belted me in the legs. Besides, guys can't tell the difference between tears of rage and a weepy woman. "Someone, please, help me! She's attacking me!"

Her jaw dropped open, hideous green lipstick and all, and made gurgling noises to protest her innocence.

"I was just trying to return something she dropped!" I pleaded with the crowd, "And she attacked me!"

"You bitch!" She fumed at me with narrowed eyes. I noticed one side of her hair was down. Mud dangled perilously, threatening to drop in her blazing eyes. I hoped it would. Better yet, let it be mixed with gunpowder and render her blind. Oh well. This would serve my purpose. After all, who could fault a young girl being a good citizen and returning a hairpin?

"Hey you, leave that young lady alone!" The old man shouted, and I had to suppress a chortle of glee. This was working out really well.

By now a crowd had gathered, most grumbling about this day and age where women brawled in the streets. Several men were either taking my side or Yumi's. It must be nice to be a sex object. Maybe I should give her a little twist to her breasts.

"Police!" The old man shouted, "Someone get the police!"

"Too late. They're coming already!" A person from the crowd called.

Instant panic.

Everyone wanted to see what was going to happen, but at the risk of getting caught by the cops, they lost nerve. Of course, most of them probably hadn't been doing anything wrong. A filched rice ball here or a broken piece of property there was nothing too big.

It's funny how people react when they're in a mob. It's like they're one, big, stupid animal guiding by instinct. All rational flies out the window leaving only a collection of single-minded creatures bent on carrying out their bodies' messages.

"Now look what you did!" Yumi hissed at me balefully, shoving back a lock of muddy hair. I noticed she was clutching something to her chest.

Ignoring the fact that I was, indeed, wanted by the police at the moment as an escaped criminal, I zeroed in on it. If Yumi was protecting it, then it was important to Lord Shishio. If it was important to Lord Shishio, then I wanted to be the one who presented it to him. A simple equation.

See, the two of us have always been at opposite ends. Only because of Lord Shishio an uneasy truce has been formed. Okay, the only reason I hadn't dissected her yet is because Lord Shishio would be angry with me. As it was, we simply did our best to make the other totally miserable.

"What's that?"

"None of you business!"

"But it is my business."

"Get away you dog."

"No. What is it?"

"Go, shoo! Lick your wounds somewhere else."

"There she is!"

Both of us jerked out heads at the new voice. A very irate woman with a pretty face and a lavender smock stood pointing… at Yumi. Interesting. Now seemed like an excellent time to back away.

Now how in the world had Yumi made an enemy of someone who could get the polices' attention so quickly? Oh wait this was Yumi. It was quite easy for her to make a moral enemy in the blink of an eye. Still, with the chaos in the city, getting the attention of the police, not to mention several officers, denoted some power over the local government.

"Now look what you did!"

I smirked, "What'd you do, murder someone?"

The look she gave me ran chills throughout my body. She didn't even have to vocalize confirmation. She had killed someone. Probably in cold blood.

Two things happened almost simultaneously.

One, a lithe, rather handsome man dropped down silently behind us. His cold eyes bore past us distantly and his hands rested lightly on his weapons. Even with clothing, I could tell by the way he was moving that he was healing from a horrendous injury.

Of course, I recognized him immediately. Aoshi Shinomori was a hard man to mistake.

The second thing that happened was that the police squad and woman had caught up with us.

"Kamatari!" Chou yelped in surprise. I blinked in a sort of shock, realizing the sword hunter was in the thick of the officers. No, he was not in the thick, but at their head. What in the world? Had the failed revolution somehow rocked the earth off it's axis and caused a rip in time? This was just too freaky.

I glanced at Yumi. Well, with Chou here, I couldn't exactly plead innocent and blame it all on the crazy woman beside me.

Unfortunately, my knees decided they had taken enough abuse on my behalf. They crumpled, leaving me in a damp heap. Instinctively I gripped my legs tightly and gritted my teeth. So much for making a run for it.

"Are you alright?"

The old man cautiously padded up and piped up, "She was hurt earlier; that woman over there attacked her. I saw it all with my own eyes."

The police glanced between us dubiously.

"It's true." I lied glibly, "I was on my way to find a doctor and I saw that this lady dropped a hair pin. So I picked it up and tried to return it to her. She attacked me." I glanced down with fake remorse, as if this were the most important aspect of the whole story, and said, "I lost the hair pin though. It flew out of my hands when she beat me bloody."

The woman approached me, ignoring Chou's protests. I submitted to being probed, wondering who she was and why she was after Yumi. I knew it all tied back into whatever Yumi was carrying.

"Sssst." I whistled through my teeth as she hit a particularly tender spot.

"You need medical treatment immediately."

"Who are you?"

"Megumi Takani. I'm a doctor."

"Oh. Well thank you."

The name sounded vaguely familiar. It tugged at my memory before slipping away into oblivion. Oh well, if it were really important, I would have remembered better. That's the way my memory works.

She pulled out a medical box and started splinting my legs. It was very uncomfortable, but I declined when she offered me a painkiller. Who knew what was in that stuff. It would probably knock me unconscious, and then where would I be? In a cold, slimy jail cell most likely.

"There." She said, not even glancing at Yumi the whole time. I could sense an underlying fury of hurt bubbling under her professional façade.

"Both of ya are comin' in fer questionin'." Chou said woodenly.

"I will escort them." Shinomori said icily.

I shivered. I'd rather have Chou any day. Really, the guy wasn't a bad drinking buddy and once you got past the sword obsession, he was a decent guy.

"But-." Chou started and was cut off by a particularly nasty glare. He shut his mouth promptly and said something to his men. They retreated slightly. Apparently none one wanted to mess with a slightly off-kilter ninja who was armed and dangerous.

Chou…a police officer? There was something so wrong with that. He must have cut a deal with the government for release.

The woman doctor gave the ninja a freezing glare of her own, but she didn't say anything. I think, despite her fiery personality, she was afraid of him. Maybe it went back to the past. She wordlessly handed me a vial and did some retreating of her own.

"—with me."

"I'm sorry?" I blinked, catching the end of his sentence. Get it together, Kamatari, I chided myself. What kind of warrior daydreams in the middle of a dangerous situation? I was about to be arrested!

"Would you two come with me."

"Yes your highness." Yumi spat, gathering her skirts around her balefully. She still hadn't let go of that container.

Guts got you places, but they also got you in trouble more often than not. Then again, Lord Shishio didn't respect politeness. To him, if you were strong then you simply took what you wanted from the weak. I tried to imagine Shinomori as a food item and giggled.

"I think you're insane." Yumi told me dourly. "And now Lord Shishio won't have what he wanted because you messed me up."

"Silence." Shinomori commanded, and I stuck my tongue out at his back. I just couldn't help it. The man made an iceberg look toasty.

We followed him, but it didn't take long to realize that we weren't going anywhere near the police station. Now that made me nervous. The government cut deals; Aoshi Shinomori cut necks. And I wasn't done serving Lord Shishio.

I swished around the bottle of liquid the nice doctor lady had given me, thinking about taking it. At least when I passed out that bastard would either have to carry me or leave me in a ditch. Plus, all this walking, even with the splints couldn't be good for me. What kind of warrior couldn't use their legs? Scythes were replaceable; body parts were not replaceable.

The man abruptly swung around with his swords out. Yumi gasped from beside me and I tensed. It was quite clear what the man was going to do next.

* * *

AN: There you have it folks, the next segment of our insanity!

I'd like to thank our **only** reviewer for this chapter **Whisper of Nature** for kindly reviewing. Nope, no spoiler, and trying to figure out the plot takes away half the fun of reading.

EEevee, my co-writer, blames my chapter for the lack of reviews. What, I thought it was hilarious! Come on, seriously people who would have thought of a plot like that? You'd have to be insane and seriously off your rocke—nevermind—it was a good chapter.

We thrive on reviews. If there are no reviews I lack the motivation to keep writing! Please throw us a freakin' bone people!


	4. Death by Chopsticks

**Death by Chopsticks**

"Come out." Aoshi said to the surrounding trees.

Yumi stood there smugly and watched Kamatari's face constrict with horror and pain.

"I must admit you're very good. Most people wouldn't know I would be standing there." I said as I came out of the surrounding bushes. "Oh Miss Yumi there you are. Lord Shishio sent both Mr. Shinomori and myself to retrieve you. I'm glad that one of us found you!" I smiled with relief.

"Sou-chan, I'm so glad you found us!" I watched as Kamatari tried to hobble his way towards me.

"I'm sorry Soujirou, I wasn't expecting to be this long, but I was held up." I watched as Yumi gave a small, hardened glare towards the said person walking towards me. Then out of nowhere she let out a small chuckle, as if she was sharing some sort of private joke.

Women were so confusing at the best of times, and I didn't think it was in my place to ask. Of course I wanted to know, but I knew not to ask. Instead, I smiled brightly and played it off. I would find out everything I needed to know in due time.

"What I'd like to know is who you killed Yumi!"

I had to blink several times as Kamatari's question ran through my mind. _Yumi killed someone? _The everlasting smile never left my face as I turned and looked at her. I noticed Shinomori was looking at her as well.

Yumi stood poised. She looked different-if that was possible. She was only gone for a few hours, but there was something about her that was different.

Instead of replying she shrugged off Kamatari's question and continued walking. She would have stayed silent the whole way back, if it were not for Shinomori and his surprisingly short temper today.

Yumi stopped walking when Shinomori placed his sword against her throat. Silently I wished for a pair of earplugs. I could picture her tearing a strip off one side and then the other and then taking it out on Kamatari. Oh yes, I would need a hot relaxing bath when this was over.

I could feel the pressure in my head build up, and I prepared myself for the explosion. I closed my eyes and waited for the birds to fly, the squawking to start, and the blood drain. Slowly I opened an eye. There was still silence on the road. For a second I wondered if I was getting better at shutting the world off, but then I heard a bird whistle in the tree above me and knew nothing happened.

_Was the world coming to an end?_ I watched on as Yumi calmly removed the sword from her neck as if it were a nothing but an old fishing pole.

"Why were the police after you?" Aoshi's tone was still as cold as ice. But I knew the tiny spark of curiosity that fanned across his face for I was feeling the same thing too.

"I killed someone. Are you satisfied? Now I must get back so I can change Lord Shishio's bandages." Yumi stated hotly and started walking again.

_Yumi killed someone?_ The same Yumi that was nothing more than Lord Shishio's lover and bandage changer..._she killed someone?_ _Who could she have killed that would have made the police come after her so quickly?_ It had to have been some of vital importance; otherwise it would have taken a few hours if not days.

Behind me Kamatari whined, "Yumi just tell us who you killed, and we'll all stay quiet for the rest of the trip!"

"You promise?"

Oh no. I did not like that savage look on Yumi's face. Actually it was quite frightening. I wasn't one to be scared so easily, but right now this psychotic woman had me on edge.

I was thankful I was not in Shinomori's place beside her.

"Yes I promise!" Kamatari pleaded.

"Very well." Yumi smirked and turned to face the cross dresser.

My eyes never left her face. Despite my grin, I was watching every flicker, every subconscious movement she made looking for the truth and lies she might have told to keep a certain someone from whining the rest of the trip.

"The Battousai."

I felt my eyes widen slowly as she showed no signs of lying. _Yumi had killed the battousai? How? _This was the legendary manslayer she was talking about, not some street punk Joe Smow off in some alleyway.

"Yeah right! I don't believe you!" Kamatari placed his hands on his hips and sulked.

"She's telling the truth." I replied looking at the two warriors. Kamatari's face was comical, and I noticed a few facial twitches that the ninja was making. I figured he was digesting the information, but I saw him reach for his flickering eye and realized that he was pissed.

_Why would Shinomori be so upset?_ Yumi is a woman of little upbringing and no combat training, yet killed the most feared and sought after warrior of his time. Yeah, I'd be a little pissed off too if I was seeking revenge. You had to feel sorry for the outdated ninja.

We continued to walk in silence until Shinomori broke Yumi's wish. "How?" The single question was filled with so much pent up hardened rage I was surprised that Yumi didn't flinch under his tone.

I expected some long complicated story about wits and strength, not the one word that would stop us in our tracks: "Chopsticks."

My smile almost faltered, but I was quick to regain my composure. However my other companions were not as quick with their facial expressions as I was.

Kamatari was simply comical. He literally fell to the ground. And naturally Yumi laughed at his expense. While Aoshi's face dropped. I noticed the rage and hate flare up in his eyes.

This man was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. It was only natural to allow Shinomori to wander off and explode. Hopefully he would take out many people in the process. I just hoped that he wasn't about to do it here.

I would hate to get my sword dirty again. After all I just cleaned and polished it this morning before breakfast.

The rest of the trip back to the springs was quiet. Of course, I was supporting the cross dresser's weight. After he fell to the ground he was no longer able to walk by himself on his two feet.

"Kamatari, can you walk by yourself because you're getting a little heavy." I thought I was being quiet and polite, but I realized that my voice carried a little further than expected.

"Yeah Kamatari, maybe you should think about losing some weight. Unless of course you are going to become the man you aren't." Yumi chided from the front.

I would have asked Shinomori to take over, but I already knew that answer so I stayed quiet.

"Sou-chan, that was mean!" He whined into my ear.

I smiled back at him. "I'm sorry Kamatari, but you are starting to feel like dead weight."

Yumi started to howl. _What did I say?_ I was merely stating the truth. I had a sinking feeling that I was digging myself in deeper with every word that came out of my mouth.

"Everyone shut up!"

Okay that made my ears ring. Actually it was so loud that I stepped away from Kamatari and placed my hand over my ear trying to stop the ringing. What happened after that was not my fault I swear!

Kamatari fell to the ground again, and he wasn't lucky enough to avoid the small muddy puddle that caressed his face.

Any poise that Yumi possessed was now officially gone as she had to clutch her sides. Her laugh was contagious. I tried not to laugh, really I did…it just didn't work all too well.

Of course Aoshi had to stop and stare at us like we were nothing but children. He was the fun killer. I wondered if he had ever laughed in his life. Sometimes he was too serious for his own good.

"Not one word!" Kamatari fumed.

Once I was supporting a mud soaked Kamatari again no one talked until we reached the hot springs where we were currently residing.

I was mildly surprised to see Chou already standing there talking to Lord Shishio.

"Yumi, Chou here has been informing me of your whereabouts." Shishio said as he leaned back against his chair.

One of the kind ladies took Kamatari from my arms when we entered the building but he refused to see a doctor. Well more technically he wanted to see what would happen with Lord Shishio and Miss Yumi. I couldn't blame the guy because I wanted to see what would happen as well. But of course that meant I would have to support the man's weight for a little while longer.

Yumi pouted. "I wanted to be the one to tell you. Besides, how'd he get here so fast?"

I think we were all thinking the same thing.

"Carriage. I am a police officer after all." Chou boasted.

Yumi pulled out a small container and handed it over to Lord Shishio. In return he handed her a pair of bloodied hair accessories.

I raised my eyebrow in mild shock. She really was telling the truth. Death by chopsticks…now that was one seriously sad way to die. Now he'll never be remembered as the man he once was, simply as the man that was killed by a pair of chopsticks.

Sad, really, that's all it was. Oh, and highly amusing. Remind me to never get on Yumi's bad side…

Yumi took the hair accessories and placed them in her kimono. "I'm sorry I was tardy Lord Shishio there was a scene at the market place. I would have been here sooner, but an imbecile tried to stop me."

Lord Shishio looked at Kamatari and brushed the love sick cross dresser off. "Yes, and not to mention the police. We will deal with them later, but now I need a bath."

Yumi bowed and walked out of the room.

I struggled with Kamatari's weight as I dragged him to see the onsite doctor. "That wench was telling the truth the whole time." Kamatari slumped even more onto my staggering frame.

"I told you she was." I simply stated, and I practically dumped him off onto a spare bed glad to be rid of his heavy frame.

"Death by chopsticks…what a way to die." Kamatari said as he got comfortable on the bed.

I had to agree, it was the most comical way to die. I walked out of the room and my permanent smile seemed a little more genuine as I walked down the halls towards my room to change into something a little less dirty.

* * *

**Eeevee's muddled two cents:** Um… what am I… oh, sorry, still in pokemon land I think. I really should finish Untamed… and I'm hungry. Oh well. Rereading the last chapter, I have two words: lime jello.

_reviewer:_ Here, more Sou. And I wrote a chapter halfway from Sou's POV, but it's a few chapters down the way. We kind of got sidetracked -.-'

_Himura Kaoru:_ I didn't kill Kenshin; I have nothing against the guy. But, he did kinda hafta... nevermind.

_Anonymous Freak:_ snorts J, I think that one's for you.

_"Oro" 0bject_: There's a plot O.O

**Fyyrrose (J's) rebuttal**: Fun chapter to write, blah blah blah (insert evil scheming plans here) - sorry I have a report to write up and don't feel like talking here. **Oh and I killed Kenshin for one reason only: because I could! HA!**

Sorry E but _Anonymous Freak_ is yours! After all he/she/it reviewed on your chapter big grin but what's with the symbols, you can't spell using words?

_Reviewer_: J's me, as for your review, but I'm sitting here going WTMFH did you write? All I understood was that you liked Yumi's character. Well thank you for that I try to please.

Now people keep sending in your reviews, they amuse us, but please try to write more (and not with symbols) Biting the author on this chapter will result in loss of limb, but any of E's chapters it's acceptable!

You guys/girls/aliens are still too chicken to leave a signed review…such a shame. Just remember to push that button that says submit review and go!


	5. Kaboom

**Kaboom: Never Mess with a Timebomb**

I stalked down the halls of the building. It was a well furnished, neatly kept place, but I didn't really pay any attention to that.

People like to claim I'm unbalanced.

After the death of my men, I lived and trained for one reason: to have victory over the battousai.

Yet I was cheated. Not by a strong, unsurpassed warrior, not even by an incurable disease, but by a weak woman and chopsticks. The shame and humiliation was unbearable.

I should kill myself.

But first, revenge.

I used to pride myself on clear thinking and brilliant tactics. I hadn't been made the leader of the Obiwanban because I was weak-willed or hesitant, let alone stupid or cowardly. When things like torture or killing needed to be done… well, you did them by putting aside your personal feelings on the matter or the opinion of others. After spending many hours in a small dark room that reeked of sour sweat and rancid fear, one tended to grow desensitized. I wouldn't ask anything of my men that I wouldn't do myself.

And I still wouldn't.

But I don't have any men to command anymore.

And I now can't have revenge on the one whom I held responsible for their death.

Oh sure, Kanyruu played his part, the spineless coward. However, he was simply the finger that pulled the trigger. I should have been the one to die, not them.

I knew that man was trouble from his reputation if nothing else, however, with the coming of the new era, there wasn't much use for warriors, let alone ninjas. Money was required to live and practice was required to keep skills sharp. Unless we wanted to be a sideshow attraction at some absurd circus, then a job was a job. No questions asked.

Even though I was begged to let it go, I stubbornly employed us.

Pride. What a simplistic concept. What a deadly concept.

Was my revenge just another outlet for my excess pride? Was my tragic flaw not insanity but in actuality hubris?

Ah, but I digress. Now my mind wanders just as easily as old Okina's skirt chasing antics. Willy-nilly.

Now I simply cannot trust my decisions.

It is much easier to follow than to lead.

Why else would there be so few successful leaders, yet so many strong cults and factions? Simply put, people were sheep. They wanted a few handfuls of things: food, shelter, sex, pleasure, and a way to gain those things.

I had never quested for money. Wealth held no lasting interest. What good was money? All it seems to be is an outlet for greed. Another deadly vice.

"…Shinomori?"

I jerked my head up in surprise.

To my annoyance, it was the last person I wanted to see at the moment. Well, aside from the Yumi-woman.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you escaped with Kenshin. Where is he? Is he safe?"

I studiously ignored Sagara's questions and avoided his eyes.

Perhaps I was merely a shell of a human. I had no compassion, no heart, and certainly no soul. Feelings: what a foreign concept.

Aoshi Shinomori was already dead.

"Hey! You bastard, answer me!" He ranted.

"Battousai is dead."

"What!" He screamed with despair. I tried to walk around him only to have a beefy fist slammed into the wall an inch from my nose. Fingers started creeping towards by kodachis. The worn leather was a welcome caress to my battle-stained hands. They felt like old friends. "Did you kill him? How!"

I finally glanced up to see tears running down his face. Not for the first time, I wondered if there had been much more between the two of them. More than a warrior's respect and mutual friendship.

"No," That part was forced, but the next part was frigid, "He was killed by a woman and wood."

"What!"

I blinked dispassionately.

If he chose not to believe me, that was his own fault. I could not lead a person away from stupidity's edge. Either they regained their senses or tumbled down, smashing against the rock face of denial, killing common sense by blunt trauma.

"No way!"

"Move."

"Fuck no. Not until you tell me everything you know."

"Mr. Sagara, there you are! I had been looking for you." Taking the chance offered by Seta, I slipped past the ex-gangster and melted into the shadows. Of course, spying is deeply embedded in my habits, if not saturating every instinct I possess. Knowledge was another form of power. A very potent one.

"Is it true?" Sagara demanded harshly, scrubbing his face.

"I apologize. I do not know what you are referring to. You see, I only just walked up and did not hear the rest of the convers—."

"Is Kenshin dead?"

"Why yes, I do believe so. Do you wish to be alone? Because, unfortunately, I cannot allow that. You have an audience with Lord Shishio, and I would hate for you to be tardy."

"Fuck Shishio."

"I believe that would be the whore's privilege." Kamatari snapped, limping by. He was being chased down the hall by a doctor, who was uttering dire threats. "Go away you quack! The lady doctor fixed me up nicely."

The doctor, deciding the cross dresser wasn't worth the hassle, threw something and stalked off the other way. Seta deftly caught the missile and handed it to the injured man. It was snatched without a thank you.

"Stupid doctors. They think they know everything!"

The Sagara boy wasn't particularly paying attention to this display of useless stupidity. Any good warrior knew not to trust a doctor. It was quite easy to be poisoned or killed by giving that sort of power to someone you didn't know. Foolishness. It's amazing that people are so naïve.

"You said something about a lady doctor? What was her name? What did she look like?"

Kamatari leveled him with a haughty glare and reprimanded, "Where are your manners? I was talking and you just butted right into the conversation. Wasn't that just unbearably rude Soujirou?"

Soujirou just gave him a hapless smile.

"Well?" Sagara demanded, cracking his knuckled, "I can always break your elbows too. Then you'd be like a pretty puppet. Oh wait, you already are!"

"Did you hear that Sou? He called me pretty! But flattery doesn't make a very good substitute for good, old fashion manners!" Kamatari tsked playfully, his eyes sparkling with revived good humor. Apparently, the man needed someone to torment in order to make his own life more bearable. How pathetic.

"Hey, listen to me you little bitch."

"Fine, fine. You've got some temper there. I almost want to dare you to punch me in the jaw, except then you wouldn't get your information, would you?"

Sagara dearly looked like he would test that theory out. His fist clenched until his scarred knuckle shone white. His dark brown eyes were little better. He might do well with nasty glares with a little more practice.

"Oh, I don't remember her name, but I suppose she was pretty enough, in a snotty way. Very professional however. And best of all, she'd love to kill Yumi by the looks she was giving!"

"Was it Megumi?" Sagara asked making me jump slightly. I hadn't considered that. What if it was Takani? Another past sin coming to haunt my soulless shell.

"I just told you that I didn't remember! Sheesh, pay attention, will you?"

I knew of only one female doctor, and I could tell by the look on Sagara's face that he did as well. Well, I would simply have to escort her home. She had no business around here.

Honor was a strange and demanding social code, but true to my upbringing, I was determined to do what I felt was right, others be damned.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kamatari called.

Sagara didn't even pause in his stride. "Out of this hellhole."

"Mister Sagara—."

"Would you stop that? You make me sound like an old geezer or something! The name's Sanosuke." The ex-gangster shouted over his broad shoulder.

"Well, Mister Sanosuke," Within a blink of an eye the young assassin had deftly blocked the retreating man's path, "I must insist that you remain here. I would hate to have to hurt you."

"You just try it you little punk!"

Sense apparently had not decided to visit Sagara recently.

"Fuck!"

"I told you that I would hate to hurt you. It is quite easy to do you see, and I would not want to overdo it on accident." The boy flashed an amiable smile and his eyes twinkled with merry humor. "So will you please come with me?"

"No."

"Aww, the boy's scared Sou." Kamatari cooed maliciously, "Why don't you hold his hand and make it better?"

Sagara, nerves and temper frayed, lunged forward, intending to strangle the man. Kamatari sidestep in a jerky hobble and stuck out his tongue.

"Kamatari, please do not torment Mister Sanosuke."

"Pooh, you're no fun!"

Sagara leveled a baleful glare on the smiling young man and insisted, "I don't need you to defend me."

Suddenly I was aware of a measured breath coming from behind me. Without pausing, I whirled with kodachis outstretched, slashing across where I assumed the chest would be. The tips of my swords traced a line in the skin, apparently missing bone, but slicing easily through muscle.

A horrible scream met my ears, and I instantly recoiled, knowing that I had done something terribly wrong.

Misao crumpled to the ground with her hands covering her face. Blood was pouring everywhere.

Kneeling quickly, I tore the ribbon out of her hair and futilely tried to wipe the liquid away to assess the damage. It was a useless gesture, I knew. My swords were doted on for several hours a day. They were sharp as razors and easily slid through any part of the human body besides bone.

Feeling another human's touch, she settled into a quivering mass, making small keening noises like a fox caught in a trap. A small whimper escaped my throat as I stared down at my bloody, calloused hands.

Was I cursed?

Doomed to forever hurt those I held dear?

What kind of older brother slashed his sister, intending to kill? I should have sensed her; I should have known that it was Misao! Careless, careless, careless! I was more than a fool and more than insane. I was a menace to all who were brave enough to get near me!

After this… after this I would cut ties with the world.

An outcast such of myself did not _deserve_ to mingle with the rest of humanity.

By now the ribbon was saturated and a deep red in color. I tossed it away, ignoring the group of men standing yards away. They were of no importance at the moment. Shimmying out of my shirt, I blotted it against her forehead. There was a reason the clothing under my trench coat was dark. It naturally hid bloodstains. As it was, I could now see pale skin. If nothing else, my cut was clean.

"Misao?" I questioned softly, leaning over her, half holding my breath.

"Ao-aos-hi?" She whimpered, her hands twitching and flopping weakly against the wooden floors, "It—it hurts!"

"Shhh." I urged, staring urgently at the gash. One went straight across her forehead in an ugly line and had sheared her bangs off in a neat line. The other… the other was a horror. While as clean cut as its sibling, it was just a bit lower, slicing straight across her temple and the bridge of her nose. The eyelids below fluttered with spastic nerve impulses and I immediately knew she would never see again.

Gently, I gathered her body up in my arms marveling at how grown, yet how frail, she really was. If I had any tears left in my hollow heart, I would have wept until I was blind as well.

No one stopped me as I darted past with my burdens. The burdens of guilt and despair. And the suffering body lying in my arms, blinded, but still trusting. Those dogged and hounded me, nipping at my proverbial heels with vengeance. The burdens I had left behind were still coated with blood and askew with the hilts crossed.

The city flew by as I skittered across rooftops. I had stripped my coat and wrapped it around Misao's pale form. She was shivering, but her cheeks were flushed a rosy color with fever. The blood had formed a sickly looking crust with pus oozing at the corners and out of the cracks.

I found myself being far more talkative than I ever had been in my life.

"I apologize." I whispered harshly, "I apologize for not protecting you, for hurting you in everyway, for making you worry, for not training you the way you wanted, for not respecting your feelings or decisions, for underestimating you, for taking you for granted… for loving you, yet pushing you away because I was a coward."

Somehow I felt even worse confessing that when she was barely clinging to life.

A tiny, forced smile made its way to her lips and I knew I was forgiven. I was always forgiven. The irony didn't escape me.

The Aoiya was not nearly how I had left it. Beams and earthen mounds littered the courtyard. Virtually none of the building was left standing except a lonely corner where the frame had somehow survived.

My chest was burning, but I couldn't stop now.

I bolted forward. Coming around the corner, I hit a very solid mass.

There was a hefty grunt. My first instinct was to grab my kodachis. Even if I had been able to free my hands, I realized my hands would have hit empty leather.

Suddenly I was scruffed and staring at a large, imposing man. He had a sake jug dangling from one hand. Apparently I had interrupted his drink because there was a slight dampness to his shirt and chin.

"Lord Aoshi!" Omasu squealed in surprise and shock. I glanced around the man to see her rush forward. She immediately noticed Misao and gasped in horror. Her mouth worked like a carp, open, shut, open, shut. Finally she cried, "She was supposed to be in bed! What in the world happened Lord Aoshi?"

I sunk to my knees, earning another gasp.

Let her think it was from exhaustion because that certainly had taken its toll on my body.

"Megumi! Megumi! Someone find Megumi, quick! It's an emergency!" Omasu screamed as the big man picked me up, dragging me to my feet and frogmatching me to a clear spot. He carelessly eased his grip on my shoulder, letting me crumple down into a heap. Even so, I managed to cradle Misao against my chest. I could still feel her shuddering breaths, so I knew she was alive.

"What happened? Where is the emergency?"

So Takani was here after all.

I heard her gasp, but it was quickly stifled and replaced with the order barking doctor she was expected to be. I heard orders for bandages and boiled water.

I was barely clinging to consciousness now.

"Shinomori, let go."

Instinctively I tightened by hold on Misao when I felt hands tugging. They weren't going to get her! I had to protect her. No one would touch my Misao, no one!

"Kuro, please help me." The voice was fuzzy and my eyes were closed with effort as my arms were wrenched. "Shinomori, let go this instant!"

Stubbornly I refused to obey. They would have to break my arms first.

"Fine!"

Suddenly I found myself flat on my back and Misao laying full out across my body.

"What was the girl thinking, running around with broken ribs? I specifically told her to stay in bed and let them mend!"

Broken ribs?

"Can this week get any blacker?" Takani muttered, "First Sir Ken is dropped on the doorstep battered and at death's door. After laborious hours, there's hope, yet he is murdered! Kaoru, the silly girl, has had a break down! Not only that, but Hiko, the obnoxious ass, insists on staying to "protect" us. Where is Sanosuke? He promised to come back, no matter what. The world is falling apart, and I can do nothing."

"Do you need more water?"

"Will they be okay?"

"Are they going to die?"

"Stop crowding me! Shinomori is suffering post-traumatic stress and exhaustion. In addition to that, he looks like he was on the wrong end of one of Sir Ken's attacks!" she paused for breath, "Misao's ribs have re-broken and it's almost impossible to set them! Kuro, I will need your strength do try. In addition to that, she has two parallel slashes across her face. They are clean but deep. If she can fight off the infection, the one on her forehead may fade with time."

"What about her eyes?" Someone whispered.

There was a rustle of cloth and a failure to reply.

Having rested, I felt like I could push my eyes open and into focus. At first all I saw was white, but then my eyes adjusted.

Takani had a strained look on her face. A needle was posed to be tied off above Misao's forehead. I held my breath, trying not to move. If Misao was hurt again because of me…

"Take this for the pain."

A vile liquid vial was shoved under my nose. Choking down a reflexive gag, I tossed it down my throat.

"Misao?"

"She is very lucky you brought her here when you did." Takani replied firmly, "However, one must wonder how exactly she got those wounds." Her sentence trailed off half suspicious and half pleaded.

It seemed that even a former opium dealer was better than I.

She was looking for good that no longer existed.

Rather than reply, I closed my eyes, making sure as much of Misao as possible was in contact with my body. It wasn't long before I needed to feint sleep.

* * *

AN: Here's the next segment in the story! I ho-We hoped you enjoyed this chapter, cause it was a blast! Here's an unedited version…not that anyone here cares…some people can't spell in their reviews so we stopped caring about the little details…such as grammar.

Alright on to the reviews:

**EEevee's replies**:

**bobbyneko**: I love Kamatari, honest, however, I have to make him annoying in order to... well, he's annoying. shrug Then again, he might actually live this time…or call Katsu a teddy bear again, cuz that was funny (E's referring to one of her stories)

**Flamer**: Wow, real English! As for changing things, would you rather than Kenshin and Kaoru die from an STD? Because let me tell you, that's not how I want to die. Besides, give Yumi a little credit! The woman's got nerve And... uh, unless you're a dog... -whips out supersoaker-

**Fyyrrose's replies**:

**Flamer**: umm…How could I kill him like that? It was easy really, I just opened up a word pad and started writing, and the result was that death. Oh please we all know Yumi's not good at anything so I wanted to give her a shot at something other than being a whor- umm nice person…yeah that's it.

**Charming Woman**: umm I can't say that this will center on Sou-chan, but I will say I will do my best to warp this story into something of pure madness and delightful insanity…which would be in honor of him…

"**Oro**": Glad you liked it? How can I write a serious review to you when all you write is two little words? Come on, next tie give me something to reply to:big smiles:

**bobby**: I left this one up to E I have nothing more to say.


	6. Seeing the light

**Seeing the light**

I awoke to nothing but cold darkness. I was alone and afraid. I tried to open my eyes, but all I saw before me was black nothingness. I wanted to scream and claw my way back into the light, but I had no voice, and nothing to claw out of.

I begged and pleaded to wake from this terrible dream, but alas I welcome you to my nightmare.

For days people kept coming in asking how I was doing, as if I didn't exist. At one time I thought I was a sick puppy. Puppies can't answer for themselves, so I stayed quiet. I prayed to wake from this horrible dream, I prayed to see; hell to see anything but black.

"Misao, what was the last thing you saw?" Okina asked as he patted my head. I still never spoke. If I was going to be treated like a dog, I might as well save my voice. Dogs weren't capable of human speech, so why was I different?

'_The last thing I saw?_' Silently I gave in to the past memories.

All I wanted to do was surprise him. How was I supposed to know I was the one that was going to end up with the shock of my life? I worshipped him as a god, and this is how he repays me for my loyalty?

To think that now the blinders of my idolization are gone, and all it took was for me to be blinded. How ironic! The gashes he caused were nothing compared to the tears on my heart. I took for granted everything Himura said. How I wish I could turn back the hands of time; knowing what I know now.

He says he's sorry, and I hear the strain of remorse in his voice, but yet I cannot find it in myself to forgive him. He caused me this pain, a pain that is forever stained on the fabric of my humanity.

He might be sorry, but what about me? I'm the one who's now blind. Rationally, my brain says to forgive him, but my eyes and my heart say otherwise.

His voice is laced with pain, and it should be! I'm the one that's suffering! Why should he share in my pain? If I could see ... that's the problem—I can't. My world is filled with darkness, and I can feel tears prick the back of my eyes. I raised my finger to my gauze-covered eyes to wipe away the moisture. I can feel dampness, but I can't see it, and this frustrates me.

I will never see again. I will never see Okina's face, the rising sun in the early light, the lightening fast dagger trying to kill me as I fight for what I believe in.

I believed in him. You bastard! I would open my mouth to speak, to curse his and kami's name, but they aren't good enough. Why would I waste my voice on them when they can no longer see the fury in my eyes?

The doctor came in several times during the night—or rather my night, and kept seeing if I was in pain. '_No I'm so fucking cheery, can't you tell?_' I've wanted to scream that out to her so many times, that I lost the strength to fight back.

"Misao talk to me." His gentle voice pleads.

Inside I laugh. Yeah I can talk to you but I will never see you again. '_Why would I want to talk to you? I could I possibly say? Oh how about thank you for making me blind, I appreciate it!_'

"I'm sorry."

'_You're sorry? Sorry for what? Making me idolize you? Loving you? Or just blinding me? Really Aoshi, what are you sorry for?_'

This was probably the most I've heard him speak to me, and I've always wanted him to bathe me with love and attention…and now that I have it I no longer want it. I no longer want him.

'_He keeps talking to me like I care. I think I'm going to go insane! I need to get out of here._' Despite my re-broken ribs I started to get up. I snorted to myself. The pain was a welcoming feeling, and yet it was a reality check once again. I was really blind, and this was no dream. I wished and prayed to wake up, but kami abandoned me.

"Misao, don't move, you're still badly injured!" He pleaded with me as I felt his large hands push me to lie back down.

It was that moment I noticed something odd. Aoshi had his hands placed on my shoulders. The old me would have felt my heart melt, and its pace racing out of control, and my breathing catch…but now I felt dirty. I wanted to take a bath and wash his filth off of me.

"Misao, please talk to me! Why won't you talk to me?"

I had enough. "Why?" My voice sounded hoarse to my ears. "Why?" Oh great, my vow of silence was about to explode. I just wished he could feel the hate and anger that were rolling off of me in waves. "Now why would I want to say a word to the scum that took my sight from me? What, now I'm supposed to be all fucking cheery and smiles!"

"Misao don't swear!" He chided me like a fucking child.

"When you become blind then you can tell me what to do. Until then shut the fuck up. On second thought, get the fuck away from me. To me you are dead. Now if you would be so kind as to send someone up here to get rid of your stench I will be in a better mood. God I need a bath. Your putrid stench is seeping into my pores and it's making me sick."

I turned away from the direction of his voice. I had never felt so liberated before. The weight on my shoulders was gone and I let out a sigh of relief when I heard his footsteps walking away.

I enjoyed the momentary silence before someone was bound to come in and break the serenity. I heard the door slide open. I wondered who it was. It's wasn't one of my people, this person's footsteps were too heavy and assured.

"How are you feeling?"

I knew that voice. It was the woman doctor Megumi-something.

"Why are you here?" I had broken my silence with Aoshi, so why not talk a little?

"Aoshi was worry about you, and told me to make sure you were all right."

I snorted with venomous anger, "I'm blind woman. I'm trapped in perpetual darkness, how am I supposed to feel exactly?"

"Aoshi said you were angry."

I cut her off, "Angry? I'm not angry; I'm fucking livid! Oh but then you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Despite the pain of my broken ribs I sat back up and faced the sound of her voice. "So tell me, do you know what's it's like to be blind? When you do, then you can come back and ask me how I'm feeling. Until then you too will shut up and cure me of this."

Despite being blind I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me. "What? What are you not telling me?"

"Misao, you will never be able to see again." I could hear the strain in her voice.

'_No! I'll never get my sight back? I never did anything to anyone! I was the good one. I put everyone's needs before my own, and this is how I'm repaid for it?_' "Direct me to the window."

"You shouldn't be walking yet; your ribs needs time to heal."

I sighed, "I want to look out the window, please." Despite my anger, I managed to sound polite. It was easier to catch flies with honey.

I sat there for a few moments and realized that she wasn't going to help me. '_Screw her, I'll do it myself._' I got up and felt for a wall, something to tell me which room I was in. I felt like a fool with my arms out in front of me looking for a marker of some sort, but I was blind and I wanted to look outside.

I knew deep down I would see nothing, but it was something I wanted to do. No it was something I needed to do. Somewhere deep down, a naïve thought fluttered my mind that if I looked out the window and saw the life that was before me, I would somehow get my sight back.

The rational part of my brain told me not to be hopeful, that I was forever blind... but it was a heartache I was willing to make.

I felt for the wall again, and finally found it. I felt against the wood wall and sliding my palms across the surface. I seethed as wood splinters decorated my palms. I did not stop. I wouldn't have been able to remove them anyway. Those were tricky bastards to remove even with your eyes open, and I now was just an utter failure.

"Here let me help you." I tried to struggle away from the doctor's touch, but I hit something—and of course it had to be something breakable, and of course it broke. Sighing in defeat I allowed her to guide me to the window.

"Take three steps forward and it's on your left." I took three steps forward and felt the windowpane on my left.

"I can feel the sun shining down on me; it's so warm and bright." I hugged myself as remembered what it was like.

"Misao it is now dark. It has been for a few hours now."

"Oh." So I really was blind after all. "Can I be alone please?"

"But the splinters in your hands need to be removed."

I was now officially broken. Reality was never a pleasant thing to have thrown back in your face. "Later, right now I want to be alone."

I assumed the doctor nodded her head in her ignorance since I couldn't see her gesture and left me alone.

I was until I felt another presence in the room. There was only one other person that would dare not announce his presence to me. "I thought I told you to leave my sight!"

I started to laugh. '_Yeah I guess he did, cause I couldn't see, so technically he did leave my sight … everyone did!_'

"Misao…" He whispered. Despite his quiet footsteps I heard them loud and clearly as he crossed the room towards me.

"Stop. I told you once already that I wanted nothing more to do with you. Or what, you came to admire your handy work? Fine then I'll show you your beautiful work of art." I peeled away the bandages only to feel his fingers on top of mine.

"Don't, there's no need to do that. You will only hurt yourself more."

Both of his hands were on mine so that meant he was standing right in front of me. I pushed away his hands and removed the bandages: the one on my forehead, and the small cloth that was covering my eyelids.

I heard him gasp, and I gave a sadistic smile. "So you like your work of art? Or was there a gash you forgot to inflict?" I felt my hatred rise, but somehow managed to keep the volume to a low snarl. "I'd like to think of myself as a finished product, so by all means finish what you started, or are you not man enough to do the job?"

I heard his breathing stop as he looked at me. I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't see what was behind it. Was it fear, hate, passion, despair? I could only imagine, and yet I no longer cared.

I felt something wet running into my eyes, and I didn't stop it. I imagined it was the blood from the gash on my forehead, but what was the worst it could do…blind me?

Oh right. Been there, done that.

"Misao stop that! Look what you're doing to yourself! Can't you see-"

"No Shinomori, I can't see remember?"

"Misao, I'm sorr-"

"What? You're gonna tell me how sorry you are again? Oh no let me tell you what you should be sorry for. You should be sorry for being a shitty ninja." I tilted my head towards the side and spat. If I hit him then good and if I didn't then oh well. "A competent ninja would have made a clean kill, and not left their sloppy handiwork walking around."

"Don't say that!" Aoshi grabbed my whole body and embraced my small frame.

"Don't say what, the truth?" Before all of this I would have relished in the thought of being in his arms, but now…now I was sickened by the thought. With as much strength I could muster I pulled myself out of his arms.

I turned back around and felt the cool window beneath my splintered palms. "You should not have hesitated when you-" No he didn't hesitate; he was expecting his 'attacker' to have been taller. "I get it now. You were expecting the person to be taller. You did go in for the kill."

"Mis-"

"No, no need to explain. I understand. I was foolish to think you would have been happy to see me. Now I see; the only one you ever cared for was yourself. There's no room in your heart for anyone else." There was no point in being angry; it would only consume me more. Then he'd win and I wasn't going to let him win.

I turned around to face him. I guess he was standing directly behind me and I turned around making both of us fall to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing standing behind me like that?" I could tell that I was straddling his stomach. I pushed against him trying to get up, but instead my hand slipped and came into contact with one of his kodachis.

Impulsively I unsheathed it, "Misao, don't be foolish."

"Foolish? I simply wanted to feel the weapon that was more valuable than my sight." I tried to move my head, but realized that I was sitting on my once precious hair. I raised the small sword and sliced off the braid. '_What use is hair to a blind woman?_'

"What did you do that for?" I could feel his shock and intake of breath. His face might have been impassive, but his body betrayed him.

"I no longer have a use for long hair."

"I thought you prided yourself on your hair?"

"I grew it long because you like long hair. But now that I'm blind I can no longer take care of it, and I can't ask anyone to do it for me."

"I would've if you asked."

I felt my eyes harden and my thoughts darken. I stabbed the kodachi into the floorboard, placing it somewhere towards his head. I was being too hopeful in the chances I would slice off an ear. "Don't insult my intelligence Shinomori." I had to get out of here, I felt like I was being smothered in lies.

I got up off of him, and kept the kodachi as a walking stick. I needed to leave.

I felt around for the door. After what felt like hours of searching I finally found it. I opened it and made my way down the hall.

Voices called out to me, but I ignored them all. I realize now that I was living a lie. Everyone took pity on me. I didn't need their sympathy: I needed space.

"Misao, what are you doing out of bed?" Megumi scolded.

I could picture her with hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face. "You have a choice doc, you can either help me or you can move out of the way. I want to go outside."

"It's dark outside."

"Like I care that it's dark outside! All I see is darkness!" I cried. "If you are that forgetful in your stupidity then be gone." I pointed the kodachi towards her voice.

I knew I should have bitten my tongue, but what's done is done. I expected some sort of verbal assault but what happened next I wasn't prepared for. She held my arm and led me to the outside world. It felt so good.

"Misao let me bandage you back up."

"Why?"

"You don't want to get an infection now do you? And blood is running in your eyes. We have to fix it up right away!"

I yanked myself out of the doctor's arms, "What's the worst it can do blind me? Or better yet it should kill me? Kami knows had I been taller I would have died."

"Stop talking like that!" Aoshi stated off to my left.

"Lord Aoshi! Thank goodness you've arrived! You have to talk some sense into young Misao! She's delirious! She doesn't know what she's talking about! Please Lord Aoshi save her!"

I started to laugh uncontrollably at the sound of Omasu's pleading voice. "Yes Lord Aoshi," I said with as much hatred as I could muster, "Save young Misao. She doesn't know what she's doing!"

"Misao respect your saviour!" Omasu chided.

"Saviour?" I screamed. "He didn't save me; he delivered to me a life sentence full of nothing but misery. He deserves nothing less than an agonizing and painful death." I was panting in my fury. In my rage, I grabbed the hilt of the sword and threw it towards the sound of Aoshi's voice. I pretended the sword was nothing more than a javelin. I hope I hit…I missed.

"Stop being so mean to Lord Aoshi! He's the one that's been caring for you; he's the one that brought you home after your accident."

I turned towards the sound of Omasu's voice. "Mean! Shinomori is the one that blinded me you fool!" I was seething. '_Were they really that stupid? How did we make it as ninjas if this was the best we had?_' All of them disgusted me to the point where I was thankful I was blind.

"Let the girl go, she's got no where to run. She'll come back by morning, and she'll be feeling the pain."

I didn't know why I was surprised that he was standing there watching the drama of my once simple life as it unfolded but he was. In all honesty, I didn't expect him to show up, but then remembered if there was some drama to be seen where he could push buttons, then you could guarantee he would be there.

Hiko was ignorant in the thought that I would return by morning. A sly smirk slid onto my face, "He is right. I will return by morning." I heard a collective sigh, and hearing most of their footsteps going back inside to their warm beds. I took a few paces forward. I knew that I was on the main road by the path below me. I turned and started walking. '_Simple minded fools. Don't they know that morning will never come?_'

"Go home Shinomori. You are the last person I want to see." I stopped and started to laugh insanely. "But then I was wrong, you were the last person I saw, and it sickens me." I snarled, letting nothing hide from what I was feeling. "Now go home and be a good boy. Remember I told everyone that I would return by morning."

I heard him walking away. I stopped long enough to make sure he was really gone, and had not doubled back. That was something the bastard would do. When it was all safe and sound I started walking again.

I don't know how long or how far I walked, but I was tired from all my senses being on high alert as I continued to walk my new found path of darkness.

I bumped into something hard and warm. "I'm sorry." It was a foolish inbreeded instinct on my part. I was the one who was blind; they should have got out of my way.

"Where are you going in the middle of the night girl?"

I didn't recognize his voice. Then again I wasn't very good with voices, or faces, or names. "Away from here."

"Then, you would like to accompany me on a journey?"

I had cut off all ties from my past. I had nothing to lose. This world was full of ugliness and I was walking away from it now. I smiled for the first time since Shinomori's attack on me. "If you don't mind a blind companion, then I would be delighted."

The man looped his arm under mine. His voice was calm and soothing. '_With each step I take, I leave behind a piece of my love for Shinomori Aoshi. To me the man is dead. There's no turning back._'

I pictured myself walking away stronger: the sun beating down my back, the ocean on my left, and this man on the right. It would have been perfect.

"What's your name?"

I smiled at him, "As of today I don't have one."

* * *

AN: Another chapter. This one was all too amusing to write. I found Misao's character to flow really easy this way. If you don't like her tough! No she will NEVER make up with Aoshi—why? Cause I dictate it as such. Sorry about the late post…I forgot. So here it is stop complaining and enjoy! 

Reader reviews done by E this time around:

**bobbyneko**: Yes, poor Kenshin is dead; I couldn't save him this time. Misao's, well, you can see she's quite alive, if not happy.

**Aoshi-sama's weasel girl**: I should just c/p J's answer buuuuut... I love to torment Aoshi, plain and simple. It's nothing against Misao. You should see all the reviews on my stories asking whether I like to torture Aoshi or Sano more :innocent look: And, really, it was an honest mistake for poor Aoshi. You know how paranoid he can be, especially when spying in Shishio's temporary HQ. Besides, when is Misao EVER that quiet? He was trying to kill her btw, she's just too short :D

**"Oro" 0bject**: Ignore J; she have issues about two words. It's dark, I guess, but Shishio's in charge. I can't really see butterflies and cute puppies.

**Jessica**: Sure, no problem. Until either one of us get bored anyway.

**Mysterious Samurai**: Thanks.

Okay everyone knows I have to put in my two sense too

**Bobbyneko: **yes Kenshin is dead…I don't see how chopsticks to a heart can allow you to live. I don't think there's a necromancer in RK … so yup he's dead. I think I've answered your other question with Misao. Hope you enjoy!

**Aoshi-sama's weasel girl**: Actually it's really easy; Aoshi took out his kodachis and sliced her! He's a cold and heartless bastard, so it's actually really easy. If you think that's bad, wait to see what we have planned

**"Oro" 0bject**: dark? Oh…and I thought I was being funny…but thank you I guess.

**Jessica**: E said it all

**Mysterious Samurai**: yeah thanks

On an end note, I have an e-mail account set up if you wish to get an e-mail when I update (since most of you are anonymous) it's fyyrrose (underscore) update yahoo . ca (just remove the spaces) Oh sorry it won't let me place the underscore...oh don't forget to review!


	7. New Life

**Title: New Life**

I glanced over at my new companion. She had taken the blindfold off revealing a concise set of blade marks. I wondered what her life was like before. Whatever the case, she was shattered. Having recently reaching an epiphany of my own, I could easily recognize it in others. While not a pretty sight, it fosters this interesting feeling I haven't felt in years. Companionship? Friendship? Comradry? Despite my choices and calm exterior, something had been missing in my life.

"Ouch!"

And my silent thoughts being interrupted certainly wasn't it. Being a destructive, anti-social outcast of society hadn't done great things for my tolerance levels. In fact, silence was one of the most precious things I enjoyed.

"Damn fire." She spat.

"Here." I said patiently, brushing my annoyance aside. Glancing over her palm, I gently poked a raised lump of skin. She would have a nice blister in a few more minutes. Too bad I used all the cold water already. She hissed, but didn't pull back.

"Wonderful. Now I'm not only blind, but cripple too!"

I smiled. It was good to know she had gotten past the denial and blaming. She was starting to think positive.

"Stupid thing." She gave the stack of wood a swift, powerful kick sending sparks flying. Satisfied at her outburst, she settled down to poke her new blister. "It deserved it."

"I do believe that it feels sufficiently punished."

She gave a smile. It was a pretty smile, when she gave it a chance.

Observation has not always been my gift but recently I had been learning how to employ it. I had quite a few guesses about her past life and why she was on the road in the first place. When I asked her name, she claimed to have none. When pressed, she muttered a foreign word that sounded like 'mink.' I don't claim to understand, but perhaps it was a childhood nickname.

"Do you wish for me to tidy your hair?"

It had been a struggle to convince her that she required aid in such a simple task, however, she was adapting. Of course, the first few days were trying. Her bandages needed to be changed constantly because she wouldn't allow herself to be carried despite her injuries. Then there was the task of bathing and dressing. As I said, it was trying, in many ways. Chastity had value, but only in the correct context.

"Yes please." She dug around in her new pack for the brush that had been purchased. Hair cutting, or care for that matter, was a foreign matter to me. I'm afraid I blotched the cut badly; however, she couldn't run around looking like a bunch of samurai had used their swords to trim it. The white, milky eyes got their fair share of attention as it was.

Dressing her as a boy had proven to be a useful idea. It certainly didn't incite the normal reaction from drunks or townspeople. There were no lewd comments and no coos of pity, which I'm sure she would have resented. The downside was the loss of that very short outfit she had been wearing when we met.

With measured, precise strokes, I combed the short bob. It truly was a pleasant activity. Very relaxing, almost like meditating.

My blissful peace was interrupted by a soft thump. To my surprise she had fallen asleep. I suppose it made sense, considering her ribs were still healing, as well as the tissue on her face. The strain on her body must be great.

Unfortunately, when I tried to move, it turned out to be far more difficult than I anticipated.

"Isn't that sweet?" A voice called out sarcastically from the shadows beyond the fire. I merely blinked, not wishing to fight anymore. My scarred body was the only visible signs I wished to have, rather than a display of skills or a touchy temperament. The scars inside were much easier to hide, but so much more disruptive. Years of training were near impossible to fight.

"Who are you?" I called out warily.

A coil of smoke drifted and the fire glinted off a pair of slanted, dangerous eyes.

"Anji the Destroyer."

"I believe you are mistaken. There is no one here that goes by that name." This was looking like it was going to be unpleasant. Anyone who knew of my ties to Shishio's group couldn't be anything but bad news. Although I couldn't see him, I got the feeling I knew this man already.

"Anji Yukyuzan then. The fallen monk."

"You have not given me the honor of your name, sir."

"It's not important."

"I beg to differ. All names are important."

"Fujita."

I glanced skeptically at the lean man as he melted out of the shadows. He was wearing a police uniform; however, nestled at his side was a katana. He wore it like the gloves on his hand: snuggly. My mind tugged, but I couldn't place him.

His gaze lingered only a moment on me before going to my companion. I didn't wish to wake her, however, I didn't appreciate his stare. It was cunning and speculating. He was planning something for my new friend, and it was not something I would approve of, I could tell.

"Who--." She snuffled and coughed. Rubbing her nose, she made a face, "Go away Saitoh."

Click.

"So you're awake Weasel. I thought you'd want to know that your master has suffered an accident and won't be coming."

The aura of pure hatred that rolled off of her made me flinch. Even our uninvited guest seemed surprised, but no less amused by her reaction.

A smirk teased across his face.

She stood up strongly and hissed, "May he forever rot in hell!"

"My, my, I believe this simply proves the saying 'the line between love and hate is thin indeed' quite well. Adoration is sickening in any form. However, vengeance doesn't seem to suit you much." He took a drag of his tobacco and continued, "You seem well adjusted, and you're choice of traveling companion is more intriguing. Odd how you two were enemies just a mere two weeks ago."

I looked at her in surprise.

So just who was Mink?

"What do you mean?"

A humorless chuckle escaped his lips, "You don't know? Heh, maybe some heart-to-heart is needed. Or perhaps you should be more wary of strangers you meet on the street. Not everyone can be taken at face value."

"Well, I don't care who he was!" She declared forcefully, "And you need to butt out! There's no reason for you to be here harassing me! Why don't you go bother Himura?"

"Because he was murdered."

"What?"

"Battousai was murdered?" It was true that we were on opposing sides, however, if Sanosuke Sagara idolized the short man so much, then he must have been a worthy man. Yet he was murdered. By whom I wonder.

This seemed to please him, our reactions that is.

"The fox witness it all. The culprit was one you'd never imagine. However, I didn't come here to speak of that. It's old news."

"Old news!" Mink screeched, "You heartless bastard."

"He has been dead for a week. I just found out yesterday. I also found out you were missing, run away from your precious master, leaving him to insanity and Hiko. Also, the moron is missing, presumed dead. Anything else you wish to know? Because I'm not here to keep you up to date."

"Well, if you hadn't nosed your way in here and shoved my nose in that life…!"

"Ah," He flicked the butt on the ground and smashed it with the heel of his shoe, "That life. So have you forsaken your life as Misao the ninja? What are you now? The disloyal, cowardly weasel? Or the weak-willed woman?" He paused, eyeing her carefully, "I thought you had more respect for yourself and your former friends."

She snorted, "This coming from you!"

"I would never abandon my comrades."

"Ha! How many of them betrayed you? Would you just sit there and let them slice you up?" There was a deep bitterness in her voice, "Get the hell out of here before I go 'ninja' on your sorry, lying ass."

He flicked a piece of paper at me, which I easily caught.

"If you change your mind and show some spine, go there."

There was a moment of frothing silence.

"Misao?"

"That's not my name!"

"But it was?"

She stared angrily at the darkness and ground her teeth. I watched her fingers clench and unclench. I decided not to push. She would either tell me when she was ready, or she would never tell me. As she had claimed with this Saitoh, our pasts didn't matter. Living in the past served no purpose, as I had most painfully learned at the hands of Sagara.

"Forgive me. That was discourteous and thoughtless of me."

Flipping her head around and destroying all the work put into making her hair lay down smoothly, she smiled. Properly directed anger is a mark of maturity, yet somehow I get the feeling that she wouldn't have had this control had I met her before.

"No, you're just curious about the poor, little blind girl you picked up off the street. Saitoh was right; you could have been some psycho who got off on--." She paused and blushed, realizing what she was about to say, "Anyway, I got lucky, didn't I? Considering you were one of Shishio's men?"

I jumped. Truly, she was smarter than I had given her credit for.

"Yes, I was Anji the Destroyer."

She waved a hand, "That's nice. I was Misao Makimachi of the Oniwaban. So, what does the paper say?"

Again, I was surprised.

"It is an address." I said carefully, scrutinizing the jagged handwriting. It belonged to a man who preferred the sword to the pen. I didn't like playing Saitoh's game. I vaguely recalled him being at the sidelines of my fight with Sagara. That was how he knew me. And as it was, I'm now on the wrong side of the law, so why didn't he arrest me? He would… unless it would spoil his game.

"What, so we can be his puppies?" She snorted, feeling her way around the fire to put her brush away. "No thank you."

"Mis—Mink, I do believe you understand him far more than I do."

"That bastard! He just likes using people to get what he wants. And he wants us to do something for him! I can't believe Himura's dead. Do you think he was telling the truth, or was it just a half truth to drag us out?"

I was pleased by her use of us, but leery of the topic.

"He was well after my battle. However, he would have fought Seta the assassin before he ever reached Lord Shishio. Two battles such as that would take a great toll on even the strongest fighter. Perhaps he survived, but was easy prey afterwards because of his weakened state?"

"That makes sense. Poor Kaoru."

"Do you wish to go back?"

"No, at least not back to Saitoh. Or the Aoiya." There was the cold, harsh voice again. Whatever had led her down her current path, it must reside at the Aoiya, which could only lead me to believe that one of them had hurt her. It was merely luck that I wasn't holding something at the moment. If I had been, it would be dust. Just as the person who hurt Mink would be if they ever came near her again.

She stared off, thinking. I let her be, cleaning up camp and preparing to sleep.

It was a good hour before she came to me.

"Anji?"

"Hmm? Yes, Mink."

"Uh…"

"You wish to go somewhere, correct?"

"Yes, I do." She paused again and shifted nervously. Having seen nothing but grit and steel from her, nervousness was a pleasant surprise. It meant that she wasn't being ruled by her hatred. It was still there, don't mistake me, but it was shifted, prioritized. She was gaining a new purpose, but I'd already found mine.

It didn't take long to pack up.

"Stupid tree." She mumbled after smacking into a low hanging branch.

"Here." She stiffened slightly before leaning into me. So trusting. So warm. So off-limits. "Dammit." I glanced down to see a crimson line around her middle.

"Sit."

"No way; it's nothing."

"Sit."

"Fine."

"It isn't too bad." I commented after unwrapping everything. She probably should be in bed right now, not tramping through the woods. And I intended to tell her so… before I got distracted that is. "You're cold."

"Yeah, it's a little nippy being topless."

"Hold on a moment." Ignoring the quivering flesh beneath my fingers, I diligently wrapped the bandages again. If my fingers lingered, I had no knowledge of it. Once finished, I held out her clothing and turned away. Modesty is funny.

"Okay, let's go Anji."

"Well, well, if'n it ain' ol' Anji."

"Swordhunter Chou."

"Jerk."

"Eh, and a Weasel too?"

"Broomhead!"

"Wench!"

"Disgusting baby-slinger!"

"Er… hey, I didn' skewer the brat!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Anyhow, that ol' bastard Saitoh sent meh ta pick ya two up." He gestured to a pair on horses behind his. "Stingy. Wouldn't even put up fer a carriage."

"No."

"'Ey, this is my ass on th' line. Ya damn well will come wit' meh. Right now!"

Mink smiled sweetly and I sensed disaster coming.

"Why don't you go screw your boss? I'm sure that'll make it all better." She grinned, "Or isn't that what you meant about your ass?"

"Why you—!"

"Enough."

"But she start'd it!"

"Nah!"

I waited for the glares and tongues to return to where they were supposed to be before continuing. "Where is Kamiya?"

"Oh, Battousai's woman? She 'n' the brat 'n' the doc went home ta Tokyo."

"Thank you. One more thing."

"Wha?"

He didn't even see it coming. I regretfully untied the two horses, leaving his hitched near him. Hopefully it wouldn't step or poop on him. I doubt he'd be up before morning.

"Wow, neat trick."

"Do not emulate it please."

She smirked, "Of course not. When I'm dealing with men I usually use a kempo to the head."

"Remind me never to make you angry."

To that, she just grinned.

* * *

**AN**: Yeah E wrote this part. I can't believe we haven't updated in a while. Any excuses for the prolonged update? I'll say busy lives or lack of reviews … you pick

Reviews…Sorry it's been so long that I don't think any of us remember. I/we hope to see some new faces and reviewers this time around. Oh yes the insanity ensues (meaning I updated), and I'm sure E will say the same thing. Updates are :_shrug_: whenever I feel like it since I'm posting it.


End file.
